


Feeding the Spider

by evenstar8705



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstar8705/pseuds/evenstar8705
Summary: Intendant Kira decides in order to keep the spiders from the moths she must offer another morsel for Mirror Garak to feed upon.
Relationships: Mirror Elim Garak/Mirror Kira Nerys
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Feeding the Spider

The Intendant was often forced to keep people she despised around because they sometimes proved useful. The meanest and cruelest creatures, the most vain and petty, the dullest and the dumbest could become disposable tools. Elim Garak was one of those people.

He was a Cardassian and that was the first strike against him. He was a shameless opportunist. She knew he wanted her position and if that meant he had to kill her one day he wouldn’t hesitate. He was a man of no subtext but he could become inspired to be clever on occasion. The stories of his sadism kept the Terrans on their toes and the Intendant looked better by comparison with little effort.

He had also helped her oust Skrain Dukat. For that she was grudgingly grateful. His father Tain was no one to sneeze at. She was sure she could control her snake as long as she had a carrot to dangle over him. The carrot she had been tempting him with was one she never intended him to nibble at, however. That carrot was Tora Ziyal.

The Intendant knew the Cardassian man quivered at the thought of possessing the stunningly beautiful and graceful hybrid girl that Kira loved as dearly as a sister and she wasn’t one to get sentimental. She guarded the girl’s innocence and virginity in place of her own. She’d never let Garak get his filthy hands on her. She would murder him first and relish it as much as he would relish murdering her.

Lately though, the Intendant had caught her advisor gazing at Ziyal an awful lot. To her horror, Ziyal would glance shyly back instead of turn away immediately. The girl was curious and impressionable. She might turn to Garak for succor and be taken advantage of. Ziyal ahd so few interaction with Cardassians. She couldn’t be blamed.

Kira found herself in a dilemma. She couldn’t send Ziyal away and she still needed her advisor, at least for now. She was devastated from the loss of Supervisor Odo. That had been the only person she could trust and rely on. Perhaps she could offer Garak something else to turn his mind from Ziyal?

The Intendant realized there was no better alternative than to offer herself. She hoped Garak would be pathetically easy to please. She enjoyed using her body to keep men and women enticed and loyal but not always. She had also refused to pair with Cardassians as a rule because of a certain man in her past. She must make an exception.

She summoned Garak to her bedroom. She kept guards in the room that knew hot to keep still and silent. She couldn’t trust anyone not to at least consider snuffing her during coitus. Garak shouldn’t be stupid enough to try but she had a safe words the guards knew so they could stop this show and kill Garak if they were too late. She rewarded her guards by inviting them to join the fun once in a blue moon.

“Intendant, why have you summoned me here?” Garak paid the guards no mind.

She thought her sultry pose would have alerted him but then she realized this man must have never expected to be here with her in this sort of situation. She didn’t bother to hide her contempt for him and never showed the slightest physical interest in him or he for her.

“I want you to put Ziyal from your mind,” she told him seriously. “I know you want her, you cherry hunting spider. She’s my ward and it will never happen. Stay away from my little moth!”

“How do you know I haven’t had her already?” Garak snarked back.

“She would have told me, you liar! She tells me everything and she’d never touch you!”

“Do you know that girl as much as you think? Do you have a control chip inside her brain? I think not.”

“She’s just a child, Garak, and once you had your twenty minutes of fun with her, you’d wonder why you were obsessed to begin with!”

He cocked his head, “Twenty minutes? Really?”

“Twenty minutes was too generous.”

“Very amusing, Intendant.”

“Garak,” she moved smoothly before him, “I can offer you something better. I do realize that you need incentive to be loyal. You are a Cardassian man with an appetite. I want you to make a deal with me.”

“What is it?”

“Every time you get a thought in your head about Ziyal, come to me. I want you to use me until your madness for Ziyal passes.”

He grinned, “What if that never passes? You are not Ziyal.”

“No, but I have a magical power to make people forget things. That’s without lobotomizing them like you would probably do.”

“I’ll give this a shot.”

She might as well get this over with quickly! She dropped to her knees and removed his belt with both her teeth and her hands. She didn’t want to make eye contact but she needed to observe his reactions. If she was going to do this it must be done right! Most men could easily be satisfied with this act alone. Maybe Garak would prove to be a minute man like she had cracked.

He looked surprised and then amused. He didn’t move to stop her or urge her on. He simply watched and she hated that. She let the belt drop to the floor and pulled down his pants enough to grant her access to the only part of him she really needed to stimulate. She stroked him and he revealed his desire quick enough. 

“You like full blooded Bajoran after all?” she chuckled.

“I enjoy variety, much like you!”

She gave him a few more strokes to gauge his shape, allow him to gain his full girth and length, and she was relieved he was a smaller man compared to other Cardassians. That would make this job so much more bearable!

“You are bigger than I thought you would be.”

“Don’t lie, Intendant. I can smell lies,” his smile was gone. “And don’t try to flatter me. Size is inconsequential unless it’s extreme.”

“That’s true,” she murmured.

“You would know!”

She considered biting down on him for that comment alone. She found oral to be a chore to perform but necessary as a sort of appetizer to the main event. She firmly believed the novelty of oral was better than the execution. Men seemed to like it best and often required nothing more. Kira always thought male members were unsightly and Cardassian scales made it worse. She found performing on a woman an improvement. Their bodies were more beautiful, their sounds more erotic, and their movements were languid and not jerky like men. 

As for when it was performed on her, she found it boring! Few men bothered to master the act and women were conscientious to the point that they made her anxious. She felt either nothing or men made the mistake of ramming her for a while and then trying to use their tongue. She didn’t know why but that tongue suddenly gained the ability to cause pain! She’d shout at the idiot to forget the whole thing and tell the women she would rather give them the break their men wouldn’t allow.

She took her time. She was reluctant to put her lips around this goofy looking thing before her. She licked the tip. Usually she’d smirk at her partner here to make them believe she enjoyed this. She refused with Garak. The feeling of the scales was too familiar and she was having flashes and trying to hide the trauma. She closed her eyes and took all of him in her mouth. She had ridden herself of most of her gag reflex long ago but she didn’t like the feeling she was choking on someone. No need to worry about that with his size.

To her disappointment, Garak wasn’t making a sound or motion. She half expected him to yank her short hair. He must be letting her do the work. She used every trick of her tongue on him and tried different rhythms. The Cardassian still had no reaction. She cursed inside her head. She had wanted to finish him off and not continue with any more acts! She’d gotten other men to climax with her skill in this department before. Why was it failing her now?

She tried to moan, exaggerating her pleasure by leaps and bounds. Maybe he needed her to be more vocal? After a few moments of that, Garak seized her hands on his hips.

“Do you have any idea what you sound like? You sound ridiculous!” 

“Now is a terrible time to insult me, you know!” 

She slipped away a hand and squeezed him enough to get her point across. A hint of his grin returned to his lips. Did he actually like that? Before she could squeeze harder, he snatched the forgotten belt lying nearby. He wrapped it around her throat like a scarf and used it to pull her into a forceful and shockingly passionate kiss. When she was less stunned, she tilted her head so he kissed her cheek eagerly instead.

“What the fuck?!” she exclaimed. “You just kissed me!”

“So what?”

“Don’t kiss me again!”

“You just put your lips down there and yet you won’t take mine? Are you getting any sort of satisfaction from this, Intendant?”

“Is that a sincere question?”

“Yes, because I can tell you don’t care for it. The act you are performing is not stimulating for me either. I won’t lose my erection but I won’t get anywhere near climax either. Instead of trying to make that work, may I make a suggestion?”

“Good to see you know who is still boss here. What?”

“Sit down upon the bed. Much as I like seeing you on your knees, I want another view.”

She sat on the edge of the bed trying to hide disgust. She closed her eyes for a second and heard a knife being unsheathed. Her guards became alert and she glared at Garak.

“I promise no harm will be done,” he played with the weapon in his fingers like a magician. 

“What are you planning to do with that?”

“Dear Intendant, would you really have me spoil the surprise?”

He sliced at the fabric between her legs delicately enough to expose her. Cold air rushed to her nether regions. She had felt the edge of the knife and yet she wasn’t cut. There was a rush of adrenaline flowing through her now.

“That’s dangerous!” she hissed.

“Like playing with fire!” he replied. “I didn’t think you were afraid of fire, Intendant Kira.”

“As long as I can control it! I have committed my fair share of arson as a small child.”

She felt him brush his fingers between her legs and suppressed a gasp. Now he was the one lowering himself to his knees.

“You definitely got no enjoyment so far,” he tutted his tongue as he examined and felt her. “You are dry as desert air. Do me a favor as well? Do not fake anything. I find that highly upsetting.”

“No promises. I find the best lube is lube. Go and fetch it from the replicator.”

“Nature didn’t intend that.”

He spread her legs and put his mouth to her lower lips. She couldn’t believe he would actually reciprocate this sort of thing, especially since he didn’t seem to care for oral either. She almost whacked the top of his head to make him cease but one flick of his tongue and she flashed her eyes and bucked her hips. She couldn’t believe it! She was able to feel him and it felt good!

“I may have misjudged you, Garak!” she said under her breath.

“I heard that!” he paused for a moment.

He had certainly practiced this! She didn’t want to know how many women he had before. All that mattered was he was already a better lover than most. She preferred him when she had kept him at arm’s length and refused to entertain the idea of touching him. Good lovers were hard to find and advisors that were at just the right level of intelligence was trickier. 

She clutched his dark hair to guide him slightly rather than shove him away. She had never enjoyed receiving so much! She almost wished she could rectify her performance. Almost. He got her close to climax, but she didn’t’ want him to defeat her so easily.  


She shoved him away. He looked at her with that grin she normally despised and now she was beginning to find sexy. Then she yanked him toward the bed and pushed again so he was lying on his back.

“Down, snake!” she said gleefully. 

“I’ll obey for now.”

“If you don’t, I’ll bite you!” she threatened.

“And I will LOVE it!” he shouted back.

She chomped into the ridges of his neck since he had all but asked. She didn’t care if she inflicted pain or pleasure. Hopefully it was a healthy mixture of both. Cardassian skin was tough to tear or break and they had a high pain threshold. So did she. She proved that when Garak managed to sit up and bite back. She involuntarily moaned. Her neck wasn’t as erogenous as his species, but as with many, it happened to be something of a hot spot for her. She bit the other side of his neck twice as hard and with twice the wrath. 

“That feels good, Intendant!” he cackled. “Dukat taught you your tricks, didn’t he? This is like home to you!”

“Shut the fuck up, Garak!” she slapped him hard.

She could have sworn the man enjoyed abuse after all. He grinned wider as though daring her to do it again. 

“I should have known you would be a submissive masochist in bed!”

He laughed, “You have me wrong again! I am not a sub or a dom. I am a switch, my dear!”

He managed to vault off the bed, lifting her with him. He was far stronger than he looked. She tried to fight him, not wanting to give up her dominance. She was a small Bajoran woman but also stronger than her appearance suggested. She pounded her fists on his barrel chest and bit again at his neck, his shoulders, and his arms like a ferocious animal. He shrugged it all off and wrestled her down on the bed.

She froze a moment when he drew his knife again.

“You look simply stunning in this black uniform of yours,” he told her, “but it’s in my way. I want to see and feel that famous soft Bajoran skin of yours! I am not a fan of sex over clothes.”

“You’ve already ruined this one, you might as well!” she said resentfully. “And if you nick my skin, I’ll flay every last inch of yours!”

“That almost sounds delightful!”

He methodically sliced in a straight line right in the middle of her skin tight suit. His knife was sharp and he took his time. Kira didn’t fight or even the most careful man would cut her. He had a very nice view of her cleavage, belly, and navel. He wanted to expose the rest of her. The uniform was like a deceptive ebony black skin hiding the contrasting creamy skin underneath. 

Just as he was about to reach out to pull away the uniform entirely, Kira lunged. She seized the knife and her control, pressing it down near his most vulnerable spot.

“Get beneath me where you belong, Garak!” she commanded.

“Say please.”

“NOW!”

He knew better than to test her further. Once on his back she removed the outer layer of his clothes on his upper body. She didn’t bother to touch the pants still hanging on. Then she yanked his shirt up to cover his head. As he whined in protest, she mounted him. That quelled his noise for a moment and made him hiss with pleasure and anticipation.

Now she had him! She kept the blade pressed down to the apple of his throat as she moved frantically, trying once more to force him to climax fast and have this done and over with! She didn’t care to climax anymore. She wanted to win! Hiding his face helped her and she sensed sweet victory. At least she thought so. 

She started to slow and tire rapidly, aching in her muscles and tendons, especially in her legs. Yet Garak showed no sign of being anywhere near defeat. In fact, he was enjoying himself as he got to remain where he was letting her exhaust herself. He kept his strength in reserve and focused on the sensation she was treating him to. The Intendant felt like velvet curtains hugging him and caressing him quite snugly. She was adequately wet and not as loose as he would have imagined considering her habits in the bedroom. It was better than he imagined. 

He stopped pretending he was powerless. The Intendant was panting and couldn’t disguise her near pain trying to keep pace. He could sense his own knife without having to see it. He stole it from the Intendant and tossed it causing it to stick into the wall clear across the quarters. He disheveled the clothes blocking his view and he clutched at the Intendant’s uniform. As she cursed, he peeled it away at last, leaving her naked. Nothing was hidden from him anymore!

He pressed himself upon her, feeling smooth skin on his scales. It was hot, divinely smooth, and it was glistening in the dim light from her exertions. She had forgotten how good Cardassian scales felt. She had to remind herself this man was not Skrain Dukat. This was Elim Garak. He wasn’t much better but anything was better than that man!

She let out a little sigh as she felt Garak’s mouth moving all over her breasts. He turned her over and kissed each vertebrate in her spine beginning with the top at the base of her hairline. He wasn’t technically kissing her because he wasn’t kissing her lips. He used his belt to smack her backside enough to leave temporary welts. 

For a moment she wondered if he was going to sodomize her next. That was another act she didn’t much care for. She had experienced it but, in her opinion, anal was not worth the effort. Once again, men seemed to prefer it. Anywhere but where their member was designed to go! Sometimes she enjoyed ruthlessly pegging a man to give them a taste of their own medicine but it wasn’t for her pleasure.

Anal was not Garaks’ cup of tea either. He inserted a finger inside her searching diligently until he provoked a cry of unmistakable pleasure from Kira. The spongy texture he came upon was indication enough he was where he needed to be.

“Is that your spot?” he whispered.

She kept her lips pursed and he seized her throat to give them some attention. She bit his tongue this time.

“I told you not to kiss me, Garak! If you pull that one more time, I’m setting my guards on you!”

“How can I resist such perfect lips, Intendant?”

She groaned, “Flattery and lies don’t work with me either!”

“Fingers do, though,” he wiggled his within her again. “You seem to respond to them far more than you do to a tongue. I’m getting to know you quite well!”

“And what is it you respond to?” she really wanted to know. “My tricks don’t seem to be working with you! Are you stone?”

“This,” he plunged his entire member into her, “is what I want and prefer!”

Whenever a man entered her from behind, it usually felt ‘sharper’ somehow. He angled for that spot he had managed to find, intedning to take full advantage of her weakness. That was something else a high amount of men never managed to do with their women. They simply plunged in and thought that would be enough. Elim Garak may not be large but he knew how to use his organ to its fullest potential.

She was getting close again when he positioned her differently. He had her lie down but pulled her legs up onto his shoulders. Now even the smallest men felt large in that position! He varied his rhythm and plunged with full force. There was no danger of hitting her cervix and causing pain. All he needed was enough length to hit that spot. Sure a larger man could reach the bundle of nerves deeper within but it wasn’t necessary. There were many ways to please a woman.

She was experiencing so much pleasure she didn’t bother to insult him or try to regain her dominance anymore. When her climax came on her, she let it happen. She felt her entire body shaking in anticipation of it and felt him releasing within. Her moans and cries were real and those were what stimulated him the most.

As soon as they were vanquished at so similar a time no one was splitting hairs over it, the Intendant replicated birth control and swallowed it in front of him. Much as she loved Ziyal, she didn’t want to bear a hybrid. She was certain Garak didn’t want one either. She also replicated a glass of tall ice water to wash it down. He dressed as she cleaned herself.

“Did I drive Ziyal from your mind at least temporarily?” she demanded.

“Did I drive Dukat from yours?” 

She almost threw the glass at him and pulled the knife from the wall, “I’m keeping this!”

“If you must keep it to remember me by. Oh, I almost forgot something.”

He seized her and kissed her a third time since he was on his way out anyway. He laughed to himself as he went through the door. He laughed because he had never intended to pursue Ziyal. He didn’t care about the hybrid girl at all. He had always desired the Intendant. 

There would be so much beauty in the death of Intendant Kira! He wondered if she would make similar sounds or faces in her death throes as the ones he glimpsed in her bed. He looked forward to finding out someday.

**Author's Note:**

> "Dirt" by Depeche Mode
> 
> Ooh, I've been dirt  
> And I don't care  
> Ooh, I've been dirt  
> And I don't care  
> 'Cause I'm burning inside  
> 'Cause I'm burning inside  
> I'm the fire of life  
> Yeah alright
> 
> Ooh, I've been hurt  
> And I don't care  
> Ooh, I've been hurt  
> And I don't care  
> 'Cause I'm burning inside  
> 'Cause I'm burning inside  
> And do you feel it  
> Said do you feel it when you touch me  
> I said do you feel it when you touch me  
> I'm a fire  
> Well there's a fire  
> Yeah, alright
> 
> It's just a burning inside  
> It's just a burning inside  
> Said do you feel it  
> Said do you feel it when you cut me  
> Said do you feel it when you cut me  
> There's a fire  
> There's a fire  
> A fire  
> Inside  
> It was just a dreaming


End file.
